Lapislázuli
by Akira.A
Summary: No lo soportaba, arrogante, hueco y superficial.Ella no caería en sus redes. -Te ves muy graciosa cuando te quieres hacer la dura -No tengo nada q hablar contigo Black. Levante mi vista y eso fue todo. ¿Seria ella capaz d huir del hechizo de su mirada?


Bueno para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones y de las navidades aquí les pongo un one-shot que se centra en uno de mis merodeadores favoritos

No se que tal me habrá quedado la cosa, pero espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste.

De todo corazón se aprecian y agradecen comentarios, opiniones, críticas…

La canción colocada entre párrafos, se titula Dark Blue y es de Jack´s Mannequin

Ahora si los dejo para que lean…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lapislázuli

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El silencio era algo que siempre había agradecido, le permitía hundirse en sí misma, entregarse únicamente a los sentimientos de su corazón, también le servía para vaciar su mente y poder apreciar con mayor detalle las formas y el color de las cosas.

Con mano firme, pero delicada tracé otra línea en aquel lienzo blanco, sí definitivamente adoraba el silencio a la hora de pintar… observé, como el dibujo tomaba forma ante mis ojos y sonreí, sabía justo lo que quería, darle vida y color, distraídamente mí mano tomó la acuarela y procedió a desparramar los hermosos pigmentos por la zona del folio y entonces, algo muy extraño ocurrió, de repente sentí como las cejas se me contraían en señal de disgusto, me tensé y mi mano tembló ligeramente

El color que había elegido, un azul profundo, de tonalidad oscuro casi grisáceo me había recordado algo, mejor dicho a alguien, a una persona que aborrecía y de ojos muy parecidos al color del lapislázuli

Y es que, no lo soportaba, arrogante con un ego, con el suficiente tamaño para alcanzar el olimpo, hueco y superficial, era el chico que traía vueltas locas a más de la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts y según lo que se había oído en los últimos días, también a unos cuantos individuos de la otra…

Sacudí mi cabeza, eso no era algo muy agradable de imaginar… pero, volviendo al tema, ella tenía suficientes motivos para odiarle, no era sólo por su modo de actuar, pensar y ser no, si no, que el señor en cuestión, solía tener la creencia de que podía estar y salir con quien se le diera la gana, y lo peor era que no le importaba si en el proceso la muchacha con la que saliera, saliese lastimada… por eso es, que ella había tomado decisiones importantes:

Una, ella no caería nunca en sus redes, es decir, ella no se convertiría jamás en una de esas chicas. Dos, no iba a seguir permitiendo que hiciese lo que se le diera la gana con las mujeres y tres iba a cumplir lo anterior así tuviese que tomar ciertas medidas algo drásticas

Estrujo la acuarela con más fuerza de la necesaria al recordar que el muy desgraciado siempre se salía con la suya, su furia aumentó.

Y eso que ella había hecho de todo y lo que se dice todo con mayúsculas, TODO.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so

I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Haber, perímetro asegurado, la gallinita mayor en casa, repito la gallinita mayor en casa, cambio.

-O.o

- Mi genérala ¿se encuentra ahí?

-…..

-¿Cecil?

-¡Grace! ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo? que es eso, de ¡la galla y la casa! ¡Por Merlín! Tómate esto con seriedad, que no es un juego, ésta vez, pienso hacerle una buena a ese… esta vez, si que le arruino la cita…

-No seas tan aguada mujer, además, no me vas a decir que esto está muy cómico

-De cómico, no le veo nada Grace y apúrate que el hechizo trasmisor se va a acabar dentro de poco.

-Uff! Esta bien, el ya esta aquí, calculo que…crahk

-¡Alo!? ¿Grace? ¡Alo! ¡Mierda! – al sentir como la comunicación se cortaba salí dispara por el pasillo…la broma no tardaría en activarse y ella necesitaba estar segura de que él estuviera en lugar exacto, apreté el paso… di vuelta a la esquina y…. ¡Plaff!!

Pronto en el pasillo se escucho un sonido de lo más desagradable y las risas pronto se hicieron escuchar.

Todo había sucedido según lo planeado, la trampa se activo, a la persona que estaba debajo le cayó un montón de mier…de cosas asquerosas, tantas que se resbaló y quedo esparramada por el piso, cubierta de pies a cabeza.

Todo había salido perfecto, excepto por un detalle, no era él la persona que miraba a todos avergonzada desde el piso, sino yo.

Los papeles se habían invertido, él ocupaba mi lugar riendo a carcajadas mientras sostenía a una de sus admiradoras por la cintura y yo era la que había quedado en ridículo frente a todo el concurrido pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Slow down… this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un grupo de chicos hablaban animadamente en la esquina de una de las mesas del gran comedor, dentro del mismo, su blanco de ataque se encontraba dando su opinión en ése instante

-Oye, a que no sabes que mi hermano del alma anda en escoba desde los cuatro años…

-¡Joder! Entonces ¡ya debe de estar lejos! –una explosión de risas se escucho entre los que allí se encontraban

-¡Por Morgana! éste ha sido el peor de los chistes que te he escuchado decir y eso que son muchos – la que hablaba una muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos miraba divertida a uno de cabellos oscuros

-Si, aunque no tan malo como el de ¿cuándo sabes que se te ha acabado la tinta invisible? ¿Verdad?- otra serie de risillas acompañaron el comentario

-Sí, tienes razón.

Se veía que estaban pasándosela de lo lindo pero, eso cambiaría dentro de poco, sobretodo para cierto pelinegro de ojos azules oscuros. Y tal como predije no tuve que esperar mucho para que la función empezara…

Un gran alboroto se escucho y pronto una bandada de lechuzas se dirigió a la mesa de los leones, cosa rara ya que no era hora de recibir correo y se dirigió específicamente a una de las personas del grupo que antes hablaba animadamente.

En un instante, se escucharon varias cosas, risas, maldiciones y finalmente…Risas. Y todas dirigidas hacia una misma persona, estaba que brincaba de la felicidad hasta que…

-Hombre mírate… -el señalado en cuestión se irguió y sonrió burlonamente

-Si…Me ha cagado una lechuza – el tono del chico había sido tan solemne que todos los que observaban se comenzaron a carcajear de la risa, él incluido.

Disimuladamente pude ver como el susodicho me guiñaba un ojo y proseguía con su dialogo.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que la señora Pomfrey ya me había recomendado un baño de estos excrementos para darle mas brillo a mi cabello pero, creo que ya me he ganado un tratamiento completo y totalmente gratis- otra oleada de risas se volvió a escuchar por todo el recinto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había aprovechado que no había nadie en el dormitorio de los chicos y que él estaría ahora ocupado con una de sus nuevas bromas, que incluía un tablero, muchas piezas de ajedrez y una horda de niños, para escabullirse en el. Sabía que la broma que le había gastado en esta ocasión no era una broma original ni causaría estragos pero, le daba a ella tiempo. Tiempo para poder infiltrarse en su cuarto y revisar algunas cosas que le darían nuevas ideas para arruinarle el día.

Procedí a revisar cajones, repisas y su baúl, cuando termine, me dirigí finalmente al baño.

Gracias al cielo no estaba tan desordenado como el resto del lugar, suspire y continúe con mi búsqueda, tan concentrada estaba que no me había percatado que ya no me encontraba sola.

Sin esperarlo una mano se cerro sobre mi cintura y me dio vuelta…unos ojos azules me recibieron, mi susto de verle allí fue tan grande que pegue tal brinco que terminamos los dos tirados en el suelo…

El para mi desgracia, había quedado encima de mí, con su rostro tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento golpeando mi cuello… un escalofrío me sacudió entera.

-¿Se puede saber que hace una chica tan preciosa en el baño de un chico? – levante mi vista para contestarle y eso fue todo…no pude desprender mi mirada de su rostro.

La última imagen de ese recuerdo estuvo enmarcada por sus ojos y por su sonrisa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Slow down… this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuevas imágenes acudieron a mí, pero esta vez muy distintas a las anteriores, estas éran, únicamente de él.

Los gestos de su cara, como movía las manos cuando quería remarcar algo, la oscuridad de su mirada cuando se enojaba, el ligero brillo que tenían cada vez que mentía o quería hacer alguna travesura, la forma en que se pasaba los dedos por el cabello cuando estaba nervioso, la forma en que fruncía los labios cuando estaba concentrado en algo… y así un sin fin de imágenes mas que me golpearon y me hicieron darme cuenta de algo…todas las bromas que le había hecho no eran para que no hiriera a las demás chicas, era para que no me hiriera a mi, para no tener que cargar con el dolor de verlo con otras en mi presencia, para poder tener la excusa perfecta de no admitir que yo lo amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue…  
Just dark blue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un ruido de pasos acercándose me saco de mi estupor y me hizo ponerme alerta, la puerta del aula en la que me encontraba se abrió de improviso y al ubicar a la persona que atravesaba el umbral se me cayó el alma a los pies.

Allí enfrente mío, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black.

-Necesitamos hablar – tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para poder responderle aunque supiese lo que de verdad sentía por él, yo debía actuar como siempre.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Black- trate de levantarme rápido y salir de allí pero mi movimiento fue tan violento que tropecé con el banquillo donde anteriormente estaba sentada, lo que provoco que mis pies se enredaran y cayera de pompas contra el suelo tumbando todo conmigo.

Las risas de él estallaron y resonaron limpiamente en el lugar

-Sabes, te ves muy graciosa cuando te quieres hacer la dura – me molesté, ahora también se burlaba mi, arrodillándome comencé a recoger las cosas que había tirado.

-Pues bien, me importa un bledo si…-el tacto de su mano con la mía me hizo callar de golpe.

-¿Y esto?

-Un dibujo Black, tu sabes… eso que haces con un lápiz y que luego coloreas

-Muy graciosa, sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero ¿por qué me estas dibujando? Un balde de agua fría me cayó encima.

Mire mi dibujo… sin haberme dado cuenta había realizado el dibujo del rostro del chico que tenia enfrente, le arranque la hoja de un tirón

-Pero que dices, ese no eres tú, ni se te parece.

-Si claro, lo que digas, está bien si no quieres aceptar la verdad…

-La ¿verdad? ¿De que hablas?

-Por favor… acepta que ese dibujo posee el rostro de la persona que tú amas… es decir… mí rostro.

-Dios mío, lo hice ¡Por el amor al arte!

-Ves, me estas dando la razón

-Pero ¿Qué!? Deja de hablar estupideces…

-No lo son, nunca has oído el dicho que dice, el amor, es más que un sentimiento, es también un arte.

-Aja ¿y?… -de improviso tomándome desprevenida se acerco a mi oído y me susurro divertido

-Que si es así, y el amor es un arte; entonces, tú y yo podríamos hacer juntos… la más maravillosa y perfecta, pintura.

Sentí como el rubor se apoderaba de mí inevitablemente, tenia que salir de allí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are you and the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Basta, me voy.

-Espera- me había sujetado del brazo- al menos concédeme cinco minutos mas, me los debes porque, la verdad mira que algunas de tus bromas no fueron muy graciosas… meterme a una competición de ajedrez mágico para niños de once años no fue muy chistoso.

-Si y menos cuando quedas de noveno lugar de los diez puestos que hay- sonreí, el también lo hizo conmigo.

-Lo que te dije en un principio es cierto. Necesito hablarte, trate de abordar el tema como siempre y ya ves a lo que hemos llegado…pero bueno, es que nunca me había pasado esto. Nunca hasta ahora, había querido volverme serio con respecto a mis sentimientos. Te Amo.

Algo en mi se desarticulo y su ultima frase se me clavo como un dardo… ¿Cómo podía decir tal cosa así de fácil?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mentira, como puedes decir tales cosas

-Es cierto y estoy casi seguro que tu también lo estas de mi

-Eso no es…-mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco-

-Te he estado observando y vigilando… siempre lo he hecho al igual que tú lo hacías conmigo, con las excusas de frustrar mis citas… porque se que eran solo excusas al igual que las mías. Para odiarme, porque me amas.

El golpe me sacudió entera pues, todo lo que había dicho era cierto pero… ¿como creerle? como poder saber que conmigo iba a ser diferente que con las otras… que el había cambiado. Que realmente me amaba

-Tu solo quieres jugar conmigo.-dije con una opresión en el pecho.

-No. Sé que siempre he tenido miedo al compromiso lo se, pero… diablos- se paso con ahínco una mano por el cabello, un gesto que ella sabia que hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso- lo que siento por ti me tiene tan loco que no me importaría… perdón no me importa, si tengo que atarme a ti mediante lazos mágicos para así estar siempre a tu lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acaso me estaba diciendo que no le importaría casarse conmigo si con eso…porque, todos sabían que en el mundo mágico, los lazos mágicos eran un ritual poco común que hacían las personas que se iban a casar… me ruborice furiosamente.

El lo único que hacia era mirarme con intensidad, con aquel porte que lo único que mostraba era una seguridad avasalladora.

Trate de buscar la mentira en sus ojos pero no estaba, y lo sabia pues esos ojos era lo que mejor conocía y sabia interpretar.

Mi corazón se estrujo y saltó dentro de mi cuerpo… vi como daba un paso y otro, acortando la distancia, pero era incapaz de apartarme

Pronto invadió mi espacio con lentitud, su cercanía era tal que podía contemplar cada detalle de su rostro, mi corazón latía desbocado.

Quería resistirme, no quería caer, yo… su cuerpo se inclinó suavemente y pronto su aliento rozo mis labios… yo… estaba perdida en sus ojos… sabia que iba a besarme, lo sabía y lo peor era que aunque quisiese resistirme yo lo deseaba, lo deseaba con fuerza, con locura, quería que ese beso se diese.

Quise reír y llorar porque al final no se trataba de no sucumbir ante él, la verdad era que yo ya había sucumbido voluntariamente y sin darme cuenta desde la primera vez que le había visto, desde la primera vez que mis ojos se habían cruzado con los suyos.

Pronto sus labios estuvieron a solo un centímetro.

-Entonces, ya yo estoy atado ¿aceptas atarte tu también conmigo?- mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas

-Si- mi voz sonó estrangulada y débil, cerré los ojos… el acortó el escaso centímetro que faltaba, y sentí con placer como sus labios rozaron los míos con delicadeza… pero fue solo eso, un simple roce.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y enseguida lo ví en frente mío, con una de aquellas sonrisas que derriten a cualquiera y que yo adoraba por que podían iluminarlo todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars

We were boxing (we were boxing)  
You were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines (the power lines)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

- ¿Qué sucede? - Mi voz había sonado extraña, pero quería saber que ocurría

-Bueno que ahora que aceptaste pues…

Mi pulso se acelero ¿y si todo había sido mentira? ¿Y si lo había hecho para vengarse de todas las bromas que le había gastado las ultimas semanas? Me dolió el corazón y las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a mis ojos, pero en eso, él término la frase

-Toma- en sus manos brillaba un hermoso colgante con una piedra que era exactamente del mismo color de sus ojos, allí entre sus dedos, él me mostraba el mas hermoso lapislázuli que hubiese podido ver jamás

-Éste, quiero que por el momento sea el símbolo que represente nuestra unión, mi unión a ti, no solo en lo físico sino en lo espiritual- en un segundo se acerco a mi y deposito el colgante. Al sentir como el metal frío se calentaba al activarse con mi piel, reaccioné y me puse a llorar.

-Significa mi amor y fidelidad…

-Calla.- vi como sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y se teñían de confusión, no lo resistí…me abalance sobre el y busque sus labios con desesperación… cuando los encontré los tome con fuerza, el tardo un segundo en reaccionar debido a la sorpresa, pero cuando lo hizo me rodeo con sus brazos y se unió a los acompasados movimientos de mi boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
And the whole town under water  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conocía perfectamente el significado de lo que estaba diciéndome antes, eso era lo que se decía cuando se regalaba un colgante con el hechizo del lapislázuli. Donde, la persona pone su esencia para que se fortalezcan los vínculos existentes entre él o ella y la persona que se ama, simbolizaba el compromiso emocional de mantener una alianza de amor en las mejores condiciones de paz y armonía, fidelidad y protección. Mientras la piedra no dejara de sentirse caliente al tacto, el amor del que había regalado el colgante nunca se enfriaría ni se desvanecería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down

Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como si fuera una afirmación de lo que había pensado antes, la piedra que descansaba contra mi pecho mientras nos besábamos, se calentó tanto, que pensé que iba a arder, por eso no pude evitar sonreír dentro del beso.

A partir desde ese momento el siempre estaría conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)

I´m your Dark Blue….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
